Senpai
by Tasukiyama
Summary: Soushi's back, and Kazuki is delighted.


"Welcome back, …Soushi." Said Kazuki. His sight may have returned but his vision was blurred from the tears in his eyes. He climbed from the cockpit and blinked wiping the tears from his eyes, and clearing his vision.

"I'm home, Kazuki." Soushi said then Kazuki immediately lunged for him knocking him off balance, and they splashed into the water.

Maya Canon and Douma stood by watching them.

As Maya looked on she clinched at her chest and gave a smile. "At least I'll see you truly smile again." She thought to herself.

Later that afternoon, as the boys were leaving the bath-area kazuki asked Soushi if he'll like to come to his house for dinner that night. Since technically he hadn't eaten in two years.

"Yeah sure." answered Soushi.

Kazuki's face lit up. He was happy that Soushi said yes, he had really missed him and was not ready to let him go for the night.

"I'll be over later." Soushi continued.

"Later. …I was hoping we could walk together." Said Kazuki.

Soushi blushed as he replied. "Alright."

The day was winding down and the sun was setting As they made their way to Kazuki's home.

Soushi suddenly took Kazuki by hand and said, "Come on." running off with him.

"Soushi! Slow down. Where are we going?" asked Kazuki.

"You'll see." Soushi replied.

When they finally stopped they were on the beach and Kazuki was bent over catching his breath.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked as he straightened up.

"I thought you'd like to see it. You know since it's been two years that your eyesight has been gone." said Soushi.

Kazuki hummed looking at him then turned to look out over the beach at the setting sun.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Soushi said.

"Umhm." Kazuki hummed but he wasn't facing the sun. "Soushi."

"Yeah." Said Soushi looking towards him.

"It didn't bother me, not being able to see."

"How come?" Soushi asked.

"Because you weren't here." Kazuki answered. "And without you there's nothing that I want to see."

"…Kazuki." Said Soushi as they stared at each other.

"Soushi I…I-"

There was the sound of a dog barking followed by the dog knocking Soushi down and licking his face.

"I guess he missed you too." Said Kazuki.

"Come on boy." Kazuki said as he padded the dog.

The dog sat and Kazuki offered his hand to him. He pulled Soushi to his feet.

After standing Soushi wiped at his face saying that he had just bathed too.

"Well I guess he didn't think you were clean enough." Kazuki commented and they both laughed.

* * *

><p>"Dad I'm home." Said Kazuki as they entered the house.<p>

"Welcome home. Oh Soushi." Said his dad.

"Soushi's gonna be joining us for dinner." said Kazuki. He then told Soushi that he could watch Tv as he got dinner ready.

"Alright, but I'm going to wash my face first." he said then headed to the bathroom.

He turned on the water and started to wash his face. Looking at his reflection he said to himself as he touched the scare at his eye. "Kazuki you were always trying to protect me. It's my turn now." he said then returned to the livingroom.

As kazuki was chopping vegetables Soushi went over to the kitchen looking for something to help with.

He asked kazuki if he could cut something up for him.

"I don't really need help. I Mean you are a guest. It would be rude of me to ask that of you." Said Kazuki.

"But you wouldn't be. I'm the one asking." Stated Soushi.

Kazuki smiled. "I guess its fine. You can chop the carrot."

As kazuki peeled potatoes Soushi was sniffing and wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Soushi?" Said Kazuki. "Whats wrong. Are you crying." he asked sounding worried. He stopped what he was doing and turned to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him around.

"Yeah." Said Soushi looking at him.

Kazuki looked at what he was chopping and complained saying that he had told him to chop the carrots not the onion.

"Well your eyes just started working again and i didn't want them to burn." Said Soushi.

Kazuki blushed. Then blew into Soushi's eyes. "Is that better." Kazuki asked. His thumb was touching the scar at Soushi's eye.

Soushi nodded Then Kazuki told Soushi that he could go back and sit down now.

"Are you sure?" Soushi asked as he washed the onion off his hands.

Kazuki hummed in return. "I'll have it done in no time."

Soushi nodded then went and set down.

Once the food was done Soushi Kazuki and his dad sat at the table eating

"You know its good to have you back Soushi." said Kazuki's dad.

"Thank you sir." Said Soushi.

"On don't thank me, I'm just being selfish. With you back I wont have to see Kazu moping around anymore."

"Dad!" Said Kazuki.

He laughed then spoke asking what it was like to now be two years older then someone whom you once shared a age with.

"Oh yeah. Your going to have to address me as your senior." Said Kazuki.

Once dinner was over Soushi helped Kazuki in the kitchen after his dad suggested he stay the night. Then they headed to his room.

Kazuki handed Soushi clothes to wear to bed.

"Maya?" Soushi said abruptly.

Kazuki turned to him in question. "What about Maya?"

"I was just wondering if anything has changed between you two since I've been gone."

"Changed like what?" Kazuki question.

"Are you two dating?" he asked.

"Me and Maya? no way. Why would you think that?" Kazuki asked. He really wondered what could have made him think that they would be dating.

"I just thought that you two would have been going out by now." He answered.

"Noway. We're just friends if anything. I much rather be with you." He said without realizing it. "…I…I meant that I would rather spend time with a friend then date." He said trying to correct himself, but for some reason it felt like a lie.

* * *

><p>Once the lights went off they laid in bed. Soushi had fallen asleep first. kazuki just laid awake watching him sleep. he was to afraid that if he was to close his eyes and fall asleep Soushi would disappear and leave him again.<p>

He dozed, each time quickly opening his eyes again and blinking away, trying to keep awake. But eventually sleep took him.

He awoke the next morning with a stretch then looked beside him to fine no one.

"Soushi? Soushi!" He said as he popped up out of bed. He hurried out of his room still calling his name.

After looking all around the house he left to search else where.

"Soushi, please please don't be gone." He said as tears formed.

He passed the beach and eventually made his way to the school remembering that since he was gone for a hole two years he didn't graduate.

He pushed open the door to a class room calling out his name. And there he was sitting in class.

"Soushi." He said then ran to him. He nearly knocked Soushi out of his seat when he hugged him.

"I…I thought I had lost you." He cried not minding the others in class. "Why, why did you do that, why did you leave without telling me?" He said then lift back from the hug tears beaming down. He had his hands on each side of Soushi's shoulders when he spoke "I don't know what I would have done without you. …I don't want to loose you again, I couldn't go on if I lost you again. Please please don't leave me."

"Kazuki." Said Soushi tears now forming for him too. "I'm here and I'm not leaving. I promise, I love you and I'll never leave you." He said then stood. He leaned close and kissed kazuki.

The whole room was either shocked or flustered.

He disconnected their lips then said. "Senpai."

(The End)


End file.
